


Diana takes a teacher

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [19]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day in Paris and its time to practice. Methos wants Diana to choose who will teach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana takes a teacher

Diana picks a teacher  
By  
MCKPLK

 

Diana and Richie were stretching out in the middle of a large and private fencing practice parlor. “Wow, Duncan takes lessons really serious. Why are we using a private room I mean this has to be costing Duncan a fortune.”

Richie stood up reaching out to help Diana up. “He has to be careful. If we get cut or hurt in front of an audience, it could be a little hard to explain when we heal.”

“I didn’t think about that. Wow, all this immortality, keeping secrets is so new.” Diana replied then she felt Methos and Duncan’s quickenings. ”Mac and Adam are here.”

“How can…” Richie began then felt the buzz and he looked at Diana with alarm. “How did you do that? My range should be much bigger than yours.”

“Really?” She asked surprised, as the door opened and the two immortals walked in.

 

“I hope the two of you are ready to work out.” Duncan called out happily as he placed two long flat suitcases down on the floor.

Methos sat a large black duffle bag next to the cases then walked over to Diana pulling her into his arms and kissed her passionately. “I love you.” He whispered 

“Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” She asked a little breathless.

Methos pulled her into a hug. “I want you to remember that kiss while we are sparring, because I will not go easy on you. I don’t have the luxury of taking a few decades to teach you to fight and I want you to live.” He stated

Duncan overheard the conversation and smiled “Come on old man, she’ll be fine. We’ve been going at it for the last three weeks. I think it’s time she gets to start using a real sword. So I brought her some to try out.” Duncan stated as he opened the cases.

Methos turned and looked at Duncan like he had grown two heads. “You’ve been training her and she’s just now getting a real sword? What if she had to fight a challenge?” Methos asked

“She won’t that’s why she’s not allowed to go anywhere alone remember?” Duncan answered

“And if there’s more than one immortal, do you plan to take them both at the same time?” Methos countered as his temper flared.

Duncan shot back “It’s against the rules, but yes if I had to I would.”

“Rules… of course your teaching her the bloody rules.” Methos took a deep breath then looked down at Diana “We are going to practice today than at the end of practice you need to choose which one of us you want to be your teacher. And I don’t want you to choose me because we are together, I want you to live a long long time so choose who you think you will learn the best from.” Methos stated

“Ok, let’s see how many times I get to fall on my ass.” Diana stated trying to ease Methos’ mood.

Everyone stretched out a little more than Duncan led Diana over to the sword cases. Each case contained three swords. He picked up the first sword; it was a rapier and handed it to Diana.

“Umm, no offence mac but what do you want me to do with this, hope that my challenger brings marshmallows?” She asked as she sliced through the air a few times, then handed it back. 

Duncan smiled indulgently. “Ok not that one. Try this one.” He said as he handed her one of Amanda’s spare swords it was a light weight short sword. Diana took it and moved around the floor going through some basic moves.

“No, it’s to light.” She answered as she handed the sword back.

Methos nodded his approval then moved closer to see what other swords there were. The third sword he noted wasn’t much different than the short sword she had just rejected. “Maybe we should see what what’s in the other case.” Methos suggested as he opened the second case.

Diana’s eyes lit up when she seen the Katana with a red hilt. She took it out of the case and moved it through the air. “It’s balanced perfectly. I want to work with this one.” She stated not taking her eyes off the sword.

“I thought you would pick that one.” Methos stated “Alright come over here and let’s get you fitted.” Methos said as he led her to the large black duffle bag.

Mac and Richie watched as Methos pulled a leather harness and sheath out. “Take your shirt off.” He instructed. Diana pulled the tee shirt off leaving her sports bra on. Methos came over and put the harness on her.

Mac moved closer to get a good look at the harness.” It has three sheaths.” He said looking questioningly at Methos.

“I have a present for her.” Methos said as he pulled a small sword case out of the duffle bag. He opened it and inside was two small swords they looked like miniature Katanas. He pulled them out of the case and slid each one in the proper place in her harness one to each side then he took the Katana and slid it in the center. 

“How does that feel?” Methos asked as he began tightening the harness where needed.

“It’s lighter than I would have thought. I doubt I’ll ever slouch again.” She responded

The center part of the harness is just for when you need it. You should always carry the Katana in your jacket but this way you are never without a weapon and if you lose your sword you have a backup weapon.” Then he took out a dagger with a strap and sheath, he placed this around her waist then slid the dagger into its new home. “I will teach you a few tricks with this one.” Methos stated with a smirk. “Now put your shirt back on.”

Mac came over obviously aggravated. “Methos, you can’t expect her to carry all those weapons all the time. Besides it’s against the rules.” Mac tried to reason.

“What rules? The only rule we have that should ever be kept in our minds is: In the end there can be only one! Not all Immortals fight with your precious rules. She is young and wasn’t ever supposed to be in the game. She is outside the game Mac, and there will be Immortals out there that will want her alive for that very reason. She is going to be fighting for more than her head. She’s going to be fighting for her freedom.” Methos hissed.

Mac took half a step back and Methos turned back to Diana. “You will need to wear this everywhere for a while just to get used to it. I’ll help you put it on and adjust it to start with but you will learn to do it by yourself. So how does that feel is it pinching or rubbing anywhere?” Methos asked

“No, it feels fine but I think I need to fight and move around with it to be sure.” She answered

Methos smirked “Alright let’s see what you’ve got.”

Methos drew his sword to Mac’s surprise it wasn’t his normal Ivanhoe but a sleek Katana with a silk blue hilt. Methos attacked slowly for Diana to get used to being attacked. “This will be the only time I will start out easy. In a real challenge there will be no time to warm up.” Methos began to lecture as he fought. Methos walked Diana through a few beginners moves then slowly started speeding up. He instructed the entire time encouraging here and explaining why a move didn’t work and how to fix it.

Duncan and Richie stood on the side lines watching. “Did you know he could do that?” Richie asked watching as Methos started into some more advanced moves.

“I knew he could fight and I always suspected that he always held back. With him being 5000 I guess I should have realized he could teach.” Duncan stated grudgingly.  
Methos and Diana worked back and forth for well over an hour then Methos sliced across Diana’s thigh. It wasn’t a deep cut but it was definitely deliberate. 

“Ow!” Diana yelped and retreated.

“In a real fight you have to learn to ignore the pain. You need to be in a mindset where you don’t feel the pain.” Methos explained “Like I said earlier I don’t teach the same as Mac. I am not gentle with my students.”

Diana nodded and then defected the next few blows that came moving and trying to give herself time to heal. Once she was healed she started her own attack.

“Good, now I’m going to turn up the heat.” Methos praised.

Methos spun and brought his katana around in a beautiful arc that should have sliced into Diana’s shoulder but instead Diana had pivoted and slid to the side ending up behind Methos her sword resting at his neck.

Methos recognized the move as one of his own. He also realized Diana wasn’t in control anymore. She had a dazed look to her eyes. He had a suspicion on what just happened but didn’t want Duncan or Richie to find out yet. So instead of calling the fight Methos drew his dagger and sliced across Diana’s stomach, shocking Diana out of her trance.

“That’s enough!” Duncan roared as he came onto the floor. “That was dirty and uncalled for and against the rules!” 

Methos turned on Duncan getting in his face. “Exactly what rules were you taught? Because the only two that matter is one on one combat and There can be only one! It’s combat to the death MacLeod only one walks away remember Not all Immortals play by your rules. Her main goal is survival first!” Methos shouted

“Stop it both of you!” Diana yelled, both men stopped and turned to her surprised at the outburst. “Enough, this is my decision to make. I’m sorry Duncan but Methos is right I will fight to survive and if that means pulling a dirty trick to do it then so be it. At least I will be alive for you to lecture me about how wrong I was. Once I am allowed I will be happy to train with you maybe learn a new trick or two but I refuse to leave Methos alone in this world just to sooth your sense of honor.” She stated firmly.

Duncan had a hard time believing what he was hearing. “So that’s it? You have no problem with breaking the rules?” He asked a little dazed at having lost his potential student to Methos.

“When it comes to staying alive? No, I have no problem playing dirty if it means I stay alive.” She confirmed 

Richie had sat and watched quietly as they all talked then finally decided it was time to speak up. “Excuse me.” He said quietly. It was so out of character for Rich that everyone stopped and looked at him. “Mac, I know that you have taught me the rules according to you but even Connor tends to break the rules especially when it comes to you. I’ve been out on my own before and Methos is right almost everyone I have come across has used some trick to survive. I even came across a pair of tag teaming Immortals in Vegas. I fight like you taught me until the other guy decides to play dirty. Joe has told me quite a few stories about you from your past when you faced Kalas in the 20’s you used a shard of glass to save your ass and I know from your own stories that you have run from challenges when you were younger.”

Duncan listened to Rich and hung his head. “Alright you made your point. I won’t interfere with her training. I just don’t want her to be corrupted.”

Methos smirked “Don’t worry MacLeod the horsemen are dead. I have no plans to make her like I use to be.”

Duncan had the decency to look embarrassed and ashamed. “I didn’t…”

“Oh of course you did whether you knew it or not. Trust me I struggle with my past everyday but I can assure you Death is locked safely away and I plan to keep him there.” Methos stated   
Diana bristled at the mention of the horsemen. “That is enough! My choice is made so let’s not start something that will bring nothing but hurt and resentment.” Diana stated “Besides this is our last day in Paris before we go home. Please don’t ruin it.”

Both men smiled ruefully at her. Methos moved closer and pulled her into a hug. “I would not dream of ruining your first time in Paris.” He stated then kissed her. He pulled back and wrinkled his nose “However I think we need showers before dinner you my dear stink.” He teased.

Diana snickered at the remark. “Well you don’t smell all that inviting yourself. Come on the showers are this way.” Diana said playfully and led Methos to the private showers.

Richie smiled knowingly “Well I guess the showers are off limits. Guess it’s a good thing we didn’t really work out.”

Duncan laughed “I guess we better get change in here we have reservations at Marcie’s restaurant in an hour.” 

“Sounds great I am starved!” Richie exclaimed enthusiastically

“Good to see some things never change.” Duncan stated “It’s really good to have you back Rich.”

“You say that now wait till you get the bill tonight.” Richie joked avoiding the emotions welling up.

Duncan laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s get ready. After dinner we go to the airport and it’s going to be a long flight to Atlanta. ”

“Atlanta? As in Georgia?” Richie asked 

“Yes as in Georgia we have all moved there. Joe is dying to get back to he wants to make sure the bar is still standing.” Duncan stated. “And don’t worry Rich I have more than enough room at my place.”

“Sounds good, I was kinda worried about going back to Seacover and being recognized. No one should know me in Georgia.” Rich stated  
Just then Methos and Diana came back out dressed and snuggled together. “Oh look the love birds have come out.” Richie teased

Diana smiled hugged Methos tighter. “So are you two ready?” Methos asked over her head.

“Starved let’s go.” Richie stated and they all left to go to Maurice’s.


End file.
